


Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In certain bloodlines, children present as either alphas or omegas. Sam's soon to be 18, soon to present, and with an alpha brother, Sam will either be his brother's mate or will have to fight to establish dominance. / Or, in which Sam and Dean must try to fuck each other to determine who's top dog in the Winchester household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/105174.html?thread=39700182#t39700182) prompt at the SPN Kink Meme.

Dean sprawls out on the couch, all cocky alpha confidence that chafes over Sam’s frayed nerves. He grits his teeth and reins in the urge to start a fight with his brother. Instead, he heads upstairs, tossing his bag into his room and heading for the shower. His skin itches, feeling like it’s stretched too tight and hot over his bones. His birthday is tomorrow, the looming reveal of his status digging its way under the entire household’s skin.

 

Dad’s at work now, having decided to rent out this little house for a few months before and after Sam’s birthday, trying to give him time to settle to smooth the way some; it helped, too, having the older alpha out of the house. Sam was angry more often than not these days, fighting his father for dominance in the house. Dean’s almost positive that his little brother is an alpha; has to be, he’s sure, but Dad still suspects that he’s just a headstrong omega. It’s rare for more than one child to present alpha in their line.

 

“He’s going to hate it,” Sam overheard Dad telling Dean one day. “If he’s an omega, you know he’s going to fight it. You’re the only one who can handle that, Dean.”

 

And yeah. Maybe in beta society, that’d be a little fucked up, knowing his big brother’s already been chosen as his mate should he prove to be an omega. But in certain families, certain bloodlines, it’s just a way of life. Of course, Sam would rather bear his brother’s pups than his father’s; an inner, feral part of him snarls at the mere thought.

 

Sam scrubs his body as he thinks, washing away the sweat and enjoying the feel of cold water sliding over him. Tentatively, he runs a finger along his cock, then sneaks another just along the crack of his ass. No sign of a knot or slick yet; there could be this early, but it isn’t likely. Dean had popped his knot out of nowhere, and Dad had to wrestle him into submission to remind him to the real alpha of the house was.

 

There’s supper waiting on the table when Sam gets downstairs, and Dean’s back in the living room, eating his share on the couch. Part of Sam wants to go sit with his brother and watch whatever crappy sci-fi Dean’s watching. The other part drives him to scarf his food and head back upstairs, locking his door. It’ll be safer for them both if they’re secured apart in case Sam does present as alpha.

 

He’s awake just long enough to hear the lock click on Dean’s door across the hall, but he falls asleep before John makes it home.

 

A loud slam against his door sends Sam scrambling up, reaching for the gun on his bedside. The door lock holds, but adrenaline is skittering down Sam’s spine anyway. He’s hot and ravenous, fury flooding through him close behind as the scent of another alpha hits his nose. Wood splinters when he hits the door, and it takes Sam a moment to scrabble at the lock before he can fling the door open.

 

With a flying tackle, he and Dean crash into the hallway, denting the sheetrock. Hands scrabble over his sleep shirt, trying to gain enough purchase to wrench Sam around and under Dean’s body. He fights right back, clawing and nipping at the hands aiming for his face. Locked together, they tumble down the stairs, pain lost to the wash of adrenaline and alpha instinct.

 

“Just give up, Sammy,” Dean snarls, finally managing to topple his brother over and pinning him to the foor.

 

“Like hell.” Sam bucks, shoving Dean off and sending him crashing into the rickety coffee table. They meet in a crash of bodies as they leap at each other, shoving the couch aside as their bodies land against it and the legs squeal across the wood floor. Sam nips at Dean’s neck, trying to catch a latch on his brother’s nape so he can shake him into submission, but Dean dodges the bite skillfully.

 

“Fucking brat!” Dean’s growl startles Sam so much that he scrambles away, running a few short feet to the kitchen door before realizing his mistake. He whirls, just in time to evade Dean’s tackle, and his brother goes sliding across the linoleum into the small kitchen table. Bare feet scrabble at the smooth floor, but Dean’s ready for when Sam lands on him.

 

In a flash, Sam’s slammed face-first onto the cool floor, one arm wrenched up behind his back and making him gasp as a sharp spike of pain burns through him at the twist.

 

“Submit,” Dean demands. “Let me, Sam, and I won’t bite you.”

 

“N-no,” Sam bites back. He fights for leverage, trying to push up to get out from under Dean, but the effort only puts more painful strain on his shoulder. Dean’s quick to pin his legs, preventing him gaining any purchase and it isn’t long before Sam is breathless from his struggles.

 

There’s a brief moment where Dean seems to let him rest before he’s pulling Sam’s shorts down with his free hand. Sam kicks and writhes, unable to get any freedom but refusing to just let his brother win. The faint tease of alpha canines at his neck makes him tense and he curses his brother profusely.

 

“Be a good little bitch, Sam. Come on. You know it’ll be easier that way. You be good for me, huh?” Dean emphasizes ‘good’ with a thrust of his cock against Sam’s ass.

 

Sam finally gives up on trying to push himself up, instead reaching back with his free hand to rake his nails across the bare skin of Dean’s thigh. Immediately, that wrist is snatched up and shoved against the other, Dean gripping them both in a bruise-tight grip and sinking his teeth into Sam’s nape. The result leaves him boneless, shouting at the feel of his brother’s bite breaking the skin.

 

Dean shakes him carefully, grip tight enough that Sam’s forced to move but not enough to rip his skin further. A finger pushes against his hole, oddly wet and it takes Sam a moment to realize Dean’s prepping him with Dean’s very own precome. The first push is gritty, but the second and third go a bit more smoothly as Dean spits over his hole, eking more precome out of himself to help ease the slide. Two fingers push achingly deep and Sam’s simultaneously frustrated at and grateful for the nape-bite keeping him relaxed.

 

The slick head of Dean’s cock makes him tense, regardless, and a pained groan falls from Sam’s lips as his brother thrusts inside. Dean releases his neck then, lapping at the bleeding bite and nuzzling Sam’s throat.

 

“That’s it, little brother. Just take it. Know you can be good for me.” Dean pauses for a moment when his hips meet Sam’s ass, stopping to readjust. He moves Sam’s wrists to one hand, using the other to tug his brother’s hips up, and Sam shudders at the way the change in angle shifts Dean’s cock inside him.

 

Dean thrusts gently at first, petting Sam’s hip but when Sam snarls in defiance, Dean picks up the pace. His nails bite into Sam’s skin, sending little trails of blood snaking down his skin as Dean uses his grip to pull Sam back onto his cock, fucking him hard and quick. Sam shivers when Dean’s cock drags over his prostate, moaning when the length of his own cock gets dragged along the cool linoleum.

 

Sam jerks when he first feels the tug of Dean’s knot, popping into his hole and back out; every thrust after drags sharp cries out of his mouth at the sensation. When Dean grinds in hard, knot nearly fully-formed, Sam gives one last token struggle until the thick knot sinks inside his tender hole. It expands fully then, grinding hard against Sam’s inner walls and the tight, achy-good feeling sends Sam spilling on to the floor. Dean grunts at the flutter of Sam’s hole, hot come flooding into Sam as the musky scent of satisfied alpha drifts down over Sam.

 

Releasing Sam’s wrists, Dean settles down over his little brother’s sweaty back, nuzzling his hair and lapping at his still-bleeding neck. His knot throbs inside Sam, pumping pulse after pulse of come into the tight body below him. One hand wanders down to find Sam’s knot, gripping it tight and enjoying the way Sam shivers. Come pools under them, the smell of it thick in the air as it combines with Dean’s scent.

 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

 

In lieu of an answer, Sam cranes his head around, using his newfound freedom to twist just enough to catch Dean’s lips with his own. He nips in a way that makes Dean growl, but his instinct as gotten the message: Sam may be an alpha, but Dean’s still the oldest. This keeps his kiss more submissive and he willingly sinks down into the post orgasm haze, waiting own Dean’s knot.

 

“Probably a good thing you’re not an omega,” Dean murmurs after a while, releasing Sam’s cock to slide up and cup his lower belly. “There’d be pups in here already.”

 

“. . . D’you wish I was?” Sam whispers back and Dean sucks in a breath.

 

“No. Fuck no Sammy. Even if you’re a little bitch, you’re my bitch, and if that means having to put you in your place well.” Dean rocks his hips to emphasize his point and Sam snorts.

 

“Of course. Jerk.”


End file.
